The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bante Cheria’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in October 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘22-1’, a proprietary rose-flowered lantana plant (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘22-2’, a proprietary fuschia-flowered lantana plant (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in October 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. over a two and one-half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands, and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Canada on Mar. 31, 2005 and with the European Union on Oct. 14, 2005.